Tainted Love
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: It started as a way to create jelousy, but now Valerie Valance's relationship with Sodapop Curtis has become something more.Can she learn to love a person for who he is, or will Valerie never be able to suck the poison out of her love for Sodapop?
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Tainted Love**

**By: greaserlvr54 and minimart (a.k.a. MB and A)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters, but of course you should know that by now ;) Enjoy! **

The sky was clear, not a single cloud blocked the beating sun. I brushed a strand of red hair from my face, and adjusted my books to my other arm. I couldn't wait until I could just drop the heavy school books and jump into summer, which was only a week away. I fantasized about the country club pool and lime ice pops as I walked down the scorching sidewalk, my feet making the turns and twist to my house as my mind wondered. I would have been in a Sting Ray, air-conditioning and all, with the Beatles and an older sister to keep me company. But I didn't feel like talking to Sherri, or Cherry as her friends called her. Sherri was the girl who could jabber on about boys until your ears fell off.

I stopped thinking about the coming summer long enough to pull out my house key and open the door, enjoying the cool air pouring out to the hot air. I entered the two story house and closed the door behind me, dumping my books on the antique chair that sat in the corner before making my way up the stairs. When I reached the top, I walked down the long hall and went into my room; the third and last on the right. The sunlight illuminated the pastel blue walls well, and made the lacey white curtains sparkle. But the beauty of the room wasn't on my mind as a loud honk erupted from the drive way. Irritably, I stuck my head out my window and glared down at the Sting Ray sitting on the gray concrete.

"What?!" I screamed down. The dark windows rolled down, and a light head stuck out the window. William Rivers looked up at me with dark eyes that looked like beetles from my height.

"Come down! We're going for a drive."

"Where's Sherri?"

"Cherry's right beside me. She insisted I came to get you." The passenger window rolled down, and my sister glorious red head out the window.

"Come on. Valerie! It'll be fun!" I sighed and pulled back into the house, looking at the sky blue walls. My sister always insisted on pulling me into social situations I had no interest in. Yet I shoveled back down the stairs, and walked back out into the blistering heat. Will was tapping the wheel impatiently, and Sherri was running her hand through her fiery hair. I opened the back door and plopped down sullenly.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Will tuned around and looked at me with mischievous dark eyes.

"Somewhere. You'll like it." I glared at my sister's date and turned to her. "Sherri?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know either." Her eyes where pleading for me not to say anything else, to not embarrass her in front of the first boy she's really gone with since Bob Sheldon died. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Will. I didn't like my sister's new guy and his cocky personality. He always acted like a big shot, trying to make up for what Bob was. But no one could replace Bobby, who had practically been my big brother. Even after I found out he tried to kill that boy, I still felt horrible about his death.

Will's cursing brought me crashing back to reality. I leaned forward to where we were cheek to cheek. "What's wrong?" He jumped and whipped to face me, nearly bumping our heads together.

"Jeez, Valerie!" He rubbed his eyes and motioned to the gas monitor, which was dropping slowly down. "We're almost out of gas."

"There!" Sherri pointed to a run down DX. "There's a gas station."

"Babe," Will said hesitantly. "That's a greaser joint."

"Yeah, but I know these ones. They dig okay." Will growled, but turned to drive in. I tapped the back of the driver's seat impatiently with my foot. Once we pulled up, I offered to get us all a Pepsi inside. Sherri and Will agreed, and gave me seventy five cents. Hopping out of the car, I ran inside and was greeted with silent emptiness.

"Hello?" My voice echoed off the walls and back into my ears. I heaved one of my sighs and sat on the stool, pushing off the counter to cause my body to spin. The store rushed by me in a blur, no shape really defined. But after the third time around, a tall figure in blue came rushing up to me. I gripped the stool as it seized my shoulders, causing my spiraling escapade to come to a halt. I found that the blue figure was a boy, a boy with gold hair that danced with the light pouring down through the window. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Spinning a little too fast there, huh?" I flipped my hair behind me and placed a hand on the counter.

"Not really." The boy raised one eyebrow in a way that caused me to smile. "Three Pepsis, please." The boy hopped over the counter and disappeared behind the stainless steel counter, but popped back up with three clear glass bottles. I reached to grab them, but the boy pulled them back.

"Let me open them." He drew a bottle opener from the back of his ratted jeans and popped the caps off.

"Thanks…"

"Sodapop." The boy pointed to the embroidered name on the right side of his shirt. I chuckled.

"Really, what's your name?" His blue green eyes grew wide, practically consuming mine.

"Sodapop's my real name. I have a brother named Ponyboy." I dropped my jaw, but closed it back tightly.

"You mean the kid who was almost killed by Bob Sheldon?" Sodapop stiffly nodded his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's cool. You get used to having a famous brother." I took a sip out of one of the bottles, keeping my eyes on Sodapop. He looked like Prince Charming from my fairy tale books, the ones I read when I was little, definitely a catch. I think he saw me looking, because he smiled again and rested his chin on his fist.

"Here." I handed him the three quarters. He handed me back one.

"Yours is on me." I smiled back at him and blinked. Just then, the door jingled and Will stepped in with Sherri.

"Come on, Val. The car is full." My sister caught sight of Sodapop. "Oh, Soda." There was a note of ice in Sherri's voice.

"Cherry." Sodapop also had an icy tone. I knew that socs generally didn't like greasers, to say the least. But there was an extra band of tension running between the two. Will slapped a bill on the counter. Sodapop snatched it up and shoved it into the cash register. Then he looked up to me. "You never told me your name."

"Valerie. Valerie Valance." Sodapop cocked his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"That rhymes, sort of." For a moment we kept our eyes locked onto each other, mine not wanting to pull away. Finally Will coughed, and I blinked. "Well, come back Valerie. More Pepsis are assured." I chuckled, grabbed the glasses and turned around, praying that his eyes still lingered on my back. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I turned, and flashed a huge smile in Soda's direction. Sure enough, he was looking, and seemed taken aback by my smile. Slowly, as if in slow motion, I lowered my eyes and walked out, the smile still lingering on my lips.

"What was that about?" Will demanded.

"What?"

"That little stare with the greaser, what was it?"

"Oh come on, Will. A little flirting never hurt anyone." Will shoved his hands into his pockets. I blushed at my sister sticking up for me by suggesting me being a flirt. "Besides, it's not like she's going to see him again." We all pilled back into the car.

"Sherri, why where you so cold to Sodapop?" My sister stiffened immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Pas me my pop, will you?" I reluctantly handed her a glass and pressed on.

"Did you know him from somewhere else or something?" Sherri whipped around and glared at me with burning greed eyes.

"Look, I knew the guy's brother. Things are just…tense between us." I narrowed my eyes and took a sip of my pop. My sister was hiding something from me about Sodapop, and I was determined to figure out what her little secret was all about.


	2. A Night to Remember, or Not

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By minimart/A**

Morning came as I outstretched my arms.

" How did I get back," I wondered. I got up and marched into Sherri's room, only to find an untouched bed and no Sherri in sight. My heart pounded as I began to think of the worst case scenario, When all of the sudden I stepped on something… or someone as I paced the floor. "Sherri," I said slowly. When the large lump rolled over it revealed the face of the boy I had met in the gas station. "Soda," I screeched.

"Well hello there, sleepy head." He responded with a smile.

"What the heck are you doing in my house," I said.

"Well last night I guess Sheri and her boyfriend got into some kind of argument and Sherri rushed off without you, because that was one angry Soc boy who left you at the gas station last night."

"Oh, I guess I was a little tired then because I don't remember any of this." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well, there was one really big bump on your head." He responded.

Our conversation was quickly interrupted by a slam at the door and a sudden scream,

"Valerie."

It was Sheri. I shoved Soda into the closet as I said; "hide" though I really didn't give him a choice. I ran downstairs and nearly shoved Sheri to the ground.

"Thank God you're alright." She said as she wrapped me into her arms. Once I got her settled down, the tragic tale of the night before spilled out of her like when you spill milk on the newly cleaned floors and you know that you're in trouble.

It turns out that Will's surprise destination was the local bar. His friend had made him and Sheri fake IDs. When we got there I was told that I could not go in and I was left in the car. I interrupted her once she got to this point saying, "I remember this part," As if I was anxious to hear what the argument was about. She continued with a straight face. She told me about how I had fallen asleep. When they finally returned Will was so drunk he could hardly stand yet insisted on driving. Sheri got nervous (as she often did) and said that he could drive, but she wanted to wake me up first so that I could at least put my seat belt on. She tried to wake me, but I was out. Then without any warning, Will flung his half drunken beer bottle at my head. I suppose that was his drunken way of waking me up. Well instead of waking me it gave me a sever concussion. This upset Sheri so much that she, without realizing that she was leaving me behind, she got out of the car and began to run. Will realized I was in the back seat and she didn't know what he did with me. But I did. He had dumped me over at the gas station with Soda. That reminded me, "Soda!" I ran upstairs and ripped open the closet to find, no Soda, but a note. The note said 'Meet me at the station at 2 tomorrow.'

I smiled as I heard Sheri yell, "Val." And I responded with a beaming heart, coming. And with that, I left.


	3. Secret Meeting

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By Greaserlvr54 (MB)**

The next day at school, I walked through the halls, standing elbow to elbow with my regular friends. But this time, I noticed the lower class group, slouching against lockers and occasionally sneaking a smoke in between classes. At lunch, Sherri decided to extend her graces to me, and I was permitted to sit with the most popular group of junior socs. I would of just been dandy with sitting with my regular freshman group, but to refuge such and invitation would be social suicide. So at twelve fifteen, I marched over to the table of juniors, where Sherri, Will, Marsha, Randy, Bethany, and a transverse student named Margaret ate the mystery meat sandwich of the day. I hesitantly pulled back the last chair, causing the cold steel to make a horrible sound against the grimed covered aluminum floors.

"Val! You're finally here!" Sherri flashed a golden smile and looked at me with an expression of plastic affection. "We've all been dying to talk to a freshman. Does Mr. Gronzas still wear that ridiculous tie?"

"The pink one with the orange juice stains? He never takes it off." The table cracked into crystal laughter.

"I thought so. And what about Mrs. Farris, and her pink poodle purse?" Marsha asked with wide dark eyes.

"It's by her side every day." A whole new chorus of cackles erupted. Bethany, pretending to wipe her eyes from tears of laughter, tossed her long blond hair aside.

"Oh, really Val. You shouldn't try to please us so much. Is it all right if we call you that, Val?"

"She loves that nickname, she'll love to be called Val." Sherri answered for me, considering I resented all nicknames, mine or anyone else's. As the group of friends chatted away, I let my eyes wonder, trying to find a greaser, particularly the greaser who left the note in my room. I was surprised to find that there where hardly any boys with slicked back hair and girls with tight jeans and short skirts. Just when I was about to give up hope, and stare at my self moving jello in defeat, I herd a large clatter from the cafeteria entrance. There, two, no, three boys shoved each other in, all their hair gleaming with grease. One, with hair almost like mine, except with a rustier tint, kept on pushing the other two farther into the soc crowd. The second had curly black hair, and started to assist the other with shoving the last greaser into the heart of soc activity. I tried to get a look at the third, and straightened up in my seat to get a better view. I was almost shocked to see the face of Sodapop, laughing along with the others, yet resisting their pushes. I _was_ shocked to realize that the red head and the curly one where not pushing Soda towards my table, but another greaser that had the same face, yet different hair and eyes than Sodapop. Finally, with a final shove, the boy stumbled in front of the council of socs, each of them convicting him of xenoism. He turned to glare at his friends, but they had already disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh, he turned back to me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ponyboy, Soda's brother? Sorry I stumbled in on you" I smiled and straightened up a little.

"I can tell. Where those friends?" He rolled his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, stupid guys that need to grow up, forget about them." He stared at me for a moment, then started to back away slowly.

"I'm suppose to tell you that…that Soda will see you later." And just as quickly as he had came, he was gone.

"How rude! I'm telling you, Cherry. Those hoods get worse and worse everyday."

"He was just being nice." I shot at Bethany. My sister cracked her fake smile to glare at me.

"Valerie, what did he mean by see you later?" I bit my lip.

"Oh, nothing. He probably thinks he'll see me around." Cherry frowned completely, and the rest of the juniors followed suit.

"Well, I hope you make the right choice of places to be." My sister's frown snapped back into a smile, ad for the rest of the lunch period, she giggled along with her friends, leaving me feeling isolated. I was relived when the bell rang, and got away from the group as quickly as I could. For the rest of the day, I found myself tapping my pen against the desk, staring at the clock until I thought my eyes would bleed out. Finally, at the switch for fifth period, I sprinted out the door, and out of the school boundaries. I had never cut school before. In fact, I never got into trouble in my whole life. But then, sprinting down the sun-scorched side walk, a light fluttery feeling rested in my stomach. Now I understood the saying that it felt good to be bad.

By the time I got to the DX, I was painting and sweating, looking nothing like the well groomed soc I was presumed to be. But I still entered the gas station, and sat down on the bar stool.

"Be right there!" I herd Soda's voice coming from the back, and made a quick effort to unplaster my sweat covered hair from my face. Sodapop walked out of the back room, and jumped over the counter to sit on the chair next to me. "I thought you wouldn't show."

"Sorry I was late." Soda shrugged it off and reached back over the counter, grabbing two Pepsis.

"It's okay. How was your day?" I thought back to lunch, and heaved a sigh.

"Interesting. Very interesting. I met your brother, Ponyboy." Soda's face lit up, and he eagerly started bouncing up and down.

"Really? What did he say?" I took a sip of the pepsi.

"Nothing much, just that you would see me later."

"Will I?" I laughed and pushed my red hair away.

"Well, you're seeing me now, aren't you?" Soda's face turned into a nervous smile, and he started tapping the bottle against the counter.

"I mean after this. I…I know that the dance is coming up." I reeled back in surprise. Was this good-looking greaser asking me out? Would I say yes? Of course I would have to say no, because of what Sherri and her friends would think. But did I really care?

Staring into those greenish-blue eyes, I felt that the didn't I felt as if I was invincible, as long as those eyes where staring at me. "Yes, I'll see you after this. Seven o' clock in the school gym." Sodapop burst into a crazy smile that made me smile right back at him. He started to open his mouth to say something else, but the crash of the door against the wall brought us to reality.

"Valerie! What are you doing?!" Sherri shrieked at me, with Will glaring at me from behind. I realized then, that I was in big trouble.


	4. Come With Me

Chapter 4- Come with me

Chapter 4- Come with me

The shock of seeing my sister turned my mind into a blank, empty, sphere. I wanted to scream, but instead not a sound was spoken or heard. What could break this kind of tension you ask? Nothing. At least that's what it seemed liked. Until a glass bottle broke through the window. That very second I ran into Sheri's arms. I guess it was just natural for me to go to her for comfort. I peeked out the shattered window to see a blue mustang holding 3 soc boys from my school. One yelled out from the back seat,

"Go back to your dumpster, sorry, good for nothing greaser."

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to strangle him. But before I knew it the car was gone and I was being dragged out of the station. I struggled to get one last look at Soda's confused expression as he tried to make out what he had just been called in his mind. I felt awful for him. I wanted so much to stay and comfort him, but the rumble of the car turned my attention to the look on my very disappointed sister's face. The rest of the car ride was silent.

"What were you thinking?" Sheri yelled as the front door slammed shut, "Ditching school, lying, all for that poor, punk."

"He is not a poor punk." I said in Soda's defense. "How would you like it if I called you a rich snob."

"This isn't about me, ok. This is about you and soda. What is going on between you two." She asked in a softer, yet still harsh tone.

"Nothing" I responded with a fake reassuring look.

" Then why did you ditch school to be with him."

" I didn't ditch school to be with him. I, um, I, was threatened, ya."

"You were threatened" She said as she rolled her eyes in my direction.

"You bet I was. Ponyboy threatened me. It was at lunch. He told me that I had to go to the gas station, or else he would hurt you." I knew I had already gone to far, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"That doesn't sound like something he would do." Sheri remarked.

"Don't worry about it. I have it under control. So anyway, about the dance." I tried to change the subject.

"Oh yes, the dance," Sheri said with a smile. "you'll never guess who talk to me today."

I didn't bother guessing because she usually just told me anyway.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thomas! I know, you're thrilled, right."

I responded, "It depends, what did he say?"

"Duh," she said sarcastically. " He asked you to the dance!" I took the liberty of accepting the offer. You are very welcome. "

"Great!" I said with the best smiled that I could fake, and then ran upstairs.

What was I going to do? I wanted to go with Soda more than anything in the world. But now I had to make a choice. Soda, or the Socs.

I woke up the morning of the dance having dreamed all night about the horrors I would fake at school if I showed up to the dance with a greaser. So it was settled. I wasn't going with the Soda to the dance. It broke me inside. But it was what I had to do. When I showed up at school, I was nervous and it seemed like everyone could tell. I had no idea if the greasers were going to approach me at lunch, or wave to me in front of everyone. I had to tell Soda, now!

As soon as first period ended I rushed over to the gas station. It was empty except for the lonely boy wipping the counter.

"Soda?" I said.

"Oh hey, sorry about yesterday, I hope you didn't get into to much trouble. I cant wait for to…"

With that I stopped him, " I can't go with you! I'm so, so sorry." I began to cry so I ran out the door and away from my first real friend in this life.

On my way home I decided to take the long route. I couldn't stop thinking about how I must have crushed poor soda inside. Or maybe I didn't crush him. Maybe this was all a cruel prank, the dance and all. Maybe greasers were just like everyone told me they were mean and rough. I got the picture in my mind of Soda trying to tp my house. But, for some reason I just couldn't. Soda would never do something like that. I was just trying to make myself believe that I didn't hurt him like I did.

When I stepped into the door, I heard Sheri shriek. I ran down to the basement to find my sister holding up her prom dress with a dreadful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked around to where she was. Obviously the question wasn't necessary because I almost puked when I saw the huge green stain on the torso section of the yellow frills. "How did this happen!"

"Angie's cat threw up all over my dress. I was just showing it two her since I got Lillian to add the frills. But that isn't the problem. I tried two wash it and it shrunk!" She said in an angry voice.

" Wow, what are you going to do." I asked, trying to sound like I cared. I did care but I figured she deserved it. I was still a little ticked at her for answering Thomas for me, not even asking me first.

­

"We'll have to stop by Lillian house on the way to the dance and check to see if she has something that I can wear. That means that we have to leave early. So hurry and go get ready!" She ordered, pushing me in the direction of the stairs.

I put on my earring as I heard Sheri yell my name.

Chapter 4- Come with me

The shock of seeing my sister turned my mind into a blank, empty, sphere. I wanted to scream, but instead not a sound was spoken or heard. What could break this kind of tension you ask? Nothing. At least that's what it seemed liked. Until a glass bottle broke through the window. That very second I ran into Sheri's arms. I guess it was just natural for me to go to her for comfort. I peeked out the shattered window to see a blue mustang holding 3 soc boys from my school. One yelled out from the back seat,

"Go back to your dumpster, sorry, good for nothing greaser."

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to strangle him. But before I knew it the car was gone and I was being dragged out of the station. I struggled to get one last look at Soda's confused expression as he tried to make out what he had just been called in his mind. I felt awful for him. I wanted so much to stay and comfort him, but the rumble of the car turned my attention to the look on my very disappointed sister's face. The rest of the car ride was silent.

"What were you thinking?" Sheri yelled as the front door slammed shut, "Ditching school, lying, all for that poor, punk."

"He is not a poor punk." I said in Soda's defense. "How would you like it if I called you a rich snob."

"This isn't about me, ok. This is about you and soda. What is going on between you two." She asked in a softer, yet still harsh tone.

"Nothing" I responded with a fake reassuring look.

" Then why did you ditch school to be with him."

" I didn't ditch school to be with him. I, um, I, was threatened, ya."

"You were threatened" She said as she rolled her eyes in my direction.

"You bet I was. Ponyboy threatened me. It was at lunch. He told me that I had to go to the gas station, or else he would hurt you." I knew I had already gone to far, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"That doesn't sound like something he would do." Sheri remarked.

"Don't worry about it. I have it under control. So anyway, about the dance." I tried to change the subject.

"Oh yes, the dance," Sheri said with a smile. "you'll never guess who talk to me today."

I didn't bother guessing because she usually just told me anyway.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thomas! I know, you're thrilled, right."

I responded, "It depends, what did he say?"

"Duh," she said sarcastically. " He asked you to the dance!" I took the liberty of accepting the offer. You are very welcome. "

"Great!" I said with the best smiled that I could fake, and then ran upstairs.

What was I going to do? I wanted to go with Soda more than anything in the world. But now I had to make a choice. Soda, or the Socs.

I woke up the morning of the dance having dreamed all night about the horrors I would fake at school if I showed up to the dance with a greaser. So it was settled. I wasn't going with the Soda to the dance. It broke me inside. But it was what I had to do. When I showed up at school, I was nervous and it seemed like everyone could tell. I had no idea if the greasers were going to approach me at lunch, or wave to me in front of everyone. I had to tell Soda, now!

As soon as first period ended I rushed over to the gas station. It was empty except for the lonely boy wipping the counter.

"Soda?" I said.

"Oh hey, sorry about yesterday, I hope you didn't get into to much trouble. I cant wait for to…"

With that I stopped him, " I can't go with you! I'm so, so sorry." I began to cry so I ran out the door and away from my first real friend in this life.

On my way home I decided to take the long route. I couldn't stop thinking about how I must have crushed poor soda inside. Or maybe I didn't crush him. Maybe this was all a cruel prank, the dance and all. Maybe greasers were just like everyone told me they were mean and rough. I got the picture in my mind of Soda trying to tp my house. But, for some reason I just couldn't. Soda would never do something like that. I was just trying to make myself believe that I didn't hurt him like I did.

When I stepped into the door, I heard Sheri shriek. I ran down to the basement to find my sister holding up her prom dress with a dreadful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked around to where she was. Obviously the question wasn't necessary because I almost puked when I saw the huge green stain on the torso section of the yellow frills. "How did this happen!"

"Angie's cat threw up all over my dress. I was just showing it two her since I got Lillian to add the frills. But that isn't the problem. I tried two wash it and it shrunk!" She said in an angry voice.

" Wow, what are you going to do." I asked, trying to sound like I cared. I did care but I figured she deserved it. I was still a little ticked at her for answering Thomas for me, not even asking me first.

­

"We'll have to stop by Lillian house on the way to the dance and check to see if she has something that I can wear. That means that we have to leave early. So hurry and go get ready!" She ordered, pushing me in the direction of the stairs.

I put on my earring as I heard Sheri yell my name.

"Coming!" I responded.

All the thoughts of what had happened that day raced through my head. Had I made the right choice? Was this going to be a huge mistake? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pebble sound against the window. It was Soda. I pushed open the rusty, bathroom window.

"What are you doing here?" I said, trying to hide how glad I was to see him with false anger.

"Valerie!" He whispered. "Come with me."

"Umm, I, I,"

"Please!" He grinned.

"Alright" I couldn't help but smile back.

I threw my sweater out the window followed by my shoes. He picked them up, and one leg at a time. I felt like I was in a fairytale as I climbed down the tree. But I was awakened from my dream by the sharp voice of my impatient sister coming from downstairs,

"Val!" I heard. It spooked me and I slipped. I tried to hide my shriek so Sheri wouldn't hear.

I landed in Soda's arms, forcing us both to plumet to the ground. He laughed as he stood and brushed off his sleeve.

"Come on!" He said with a smiled.

And so, we left.


	5. A Series of Unexpected Events

My back was pressed against the car, which was looking pretty spiffy compared to what it looked like before

**Chapter 5: A Series of Unexpected Events**

My back was pressed against the car, which was looking pretty spiffy compared to what it looked like before. A light was secured in my lips as my mind wondered like it always did. Steve drove me to the diner, since my good-for-nothing permit was lost in a sea of dirty shirts and underwear. Soda was supposed to meet me here, along with Two-Bit who finally moved on to be a senior in high school at nineteen. I took another drag of the cigarette and looked across the twilight lit parking lot, looking for any familiar face. My eyes came to rest on a nice red stingray, which pulled hurriedly into the spot that was nearest me. I jumped back in surprise as the door swung open, and a soc that I've seen more than once stepped out.

"Cherry!" I said in shock. "What are you doing here?" She glared at me as she stalked up to me, almost in the manner I've seen Angela Shepard perform.

"Where is she?" The red headed soc hissed.

'Who?"

"Valerie! My sister, where is she?" I shrugged in bewilderment and quickly stomped out my light.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"She's been hanging around Sodapop, and I don't know what's going on with those two but now I can't find her."

"Soda was suppose to meet me here fifteen minutes ago."

'See! They ran off together! Now tell me where they are." I held my hands up in defense on Cherry's attacks.

"I honestly don't know, Cherry! I would tell you, I really would if I knew." She sighed, coming down from the natural high rage brought her.

"I know you would Ponyboy. I just don't know what to do." I didn't know what to do, either. Instinct commanded me to reach out and pat her arm, but common sense commanded me to stay far away from the red headed viper. I sucked in a lung-full of air before coming up with a plan.

"Right. Well, we can't just stand here forever and do nothing. Were do you s'pose those two would head?"

"Some place were they can't found. Dark, abandoned, and sacred to at least one of those two." Cherry huffed and wrapped her arms around her body, shivering even though it was the beginning of summer and the air was thick with heat. I would have been more of a gentlemen and give her my sweatshirt, but something she said before made my heart stop.

Dark.

Abandoned.

Scared to one of them.

I knew a place exactly of that description, and felt my heart kick-start again as I ignored my common sense and grabbed Cherry's wrist.

"Come on! I know where they are!" I looked around franticly, searching for some familiar face in the crowd of mixed classes. Finally my eyes came to halt on a boy slouched over the hood of a car, drunk as a skunk and looking as if he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. As I approached the unconscious lump; and picked a beer can off the ground, throwing it square at his shoulder blades. He didn't stir. But I was still scared out of my mind, and proceeded to reach into his jean pockets with shaky hands. Cherry gasped behind me, and I turned to smile apologetically.

"Isn't that one of the Shepard boys?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about Curly. He won't hurt us with out Tim, and Tim won't give a rat's…he won't care." I caught my cussing before it could slip out, and blushed. "Sorry."

"This is illegal, Ponyboy." I shrugged and open the car door with the key.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cherry stared at me with wide eyes for a moment, then shook her head and walked around to the other side.

"This is the stupidest thing I have done in my life. You know this is stupid, right Ponyboy?" I sucked in another breath and slowly started the car, trying hard to remember all those hours in driver's ed.

"Yeah." Darry was sure was right on this one; I don't ever think. If I did, wouldn't get myself into the whole mess that laid before me.

xXx

Sodapop was sitting beside me, humming merrily to himself as we zoomed down the abandoned and dark highway. I think it was an Elvis song, but I couldn't be to sure since my music was the Beetles.

"Soda, where exactly are we going?" The greaser turned and smiled while raising one eyebrow.

"I want it to be a surprise." I snorted and held my gaze on the light headed boy.

"Great, so you can take me to the Alamo and kill me, then through my body into a lake." Soda laughed.

"Yeah, watch out for the homicidal greaser!" I smiled despite myself,a nd forced my eyes off of the beautiful boy. "Ah, here it is." Soda swung down a dirt road, causing me to smack against the door and brace myself. "And whalah! The perfect hideout!" In front of us, a stable was outlined by the dim moonlight.

"Looks like something from a horror movie." I mumbled, getting out of the car just as Soda did. If he heard me, he didn't show it.

"Come on, let's get inside." Inside the stable wasn't as creepy as it was outside, at least not when Soda lit a few candles and placed them all through out the empty space. There where four stalls, two on the right and two on the left. When you first walked in, there was a space with nothing but hey and a little walkway to get through it. Sodapop jumped into the enormous pile, sprawling out and smiling. I followed him to the stack, but sat on the edge rather than jumping right smack in the middle.

"So this is the Alamo." I said, smiling at my small joke.

"Yep! This is the best place to lay low. No one knows about it, well, except for me. I came here a lot when I'm sick of home." I sighed and settled deeper into the hay.

"I know what you mean." Silence followed, and I played with a piece of hay. I refused to let my eyes wonder over to the boy sprawled out in front of me, because I was afraid I couldn't pull them back.

"Come up here. I won't bite." I gave in and looked up at Sodapop, who was staring down at me with a half smile that was impossible to refuse.

"All right. But if you push me down, it'll be you I'll take to the Alamo." Soda chuckled, but didn't let out a load laugh like he had been doing the whole evening.

"Oh, yes ma'm." I plopped down only a foot away from the boy, who was still staring at me with intense blue eyes. "Come on, you can move closer." I casted a look side ways and rested my eyes on Soda's hand as it slowly inched towards mine.

"I'm fine here, thanks." I said in a shaky voice.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No." I lied.

"Bull, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Prove it, then." I sucked in my breath and closed the space between us, pressing my body against his warm chest.

"There!" I said victoriously. "Proven and done." Soda smiled, the perfect fairly tale prince smile, and wrapped an arm around me.

"Fine you win." I caught myself staring into those enchanting blue eyes, and cursed myself for not being able to pull away. And they seemed to be getting closer…and closer. "Do I make you uncomfortable now?" He whispered, moving his other hand up to caress my cheek. My heart was pounding faster than a humming birds as I shook my head no. Not because I wanted to impress the older boy, but because it was the honest to god truth. There was no awkwardness in the embrace, or the light feathery brushes of his fingers as they swept across my lips. It was all too much. I lunged forward, pressing my lips firmly against his as he leaned back startled. Then I felt his lips move in a smile as I secured my arms around his neck.

Just as soon as the spark flared, it was snuffed as the heavy wooden doors to the stable swung open. I quickly pulled away from Sodapop and stared with fear at the dark shape that hovered in the doorway.

"S…Soda?" It stammered. The boy next to me squinted his eyes as he stared out into the blackness.

"Ponyboy? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The figure moved into the light, and I realized it was Ponyboy from the day before. For some reason, knowing that it was him who discovered us made me blush more. He turned his misty-green eyes to mine and frowned. "Your sister is looking for you."

"Well she won't find me any time soon."

"Valerie! I swear, I'm going to make your life miserable as soon as I lay my hand on you!" I cringed at the echo of m sister's voice as she burst through the doors, a wild glint in her eyes and made me press into Soda.

"Well, I guess I'll see you some other time." Sodapop said with a crooked smile. I glared up at him and scowled.

"That isn't funny. I'll be surprised if I ever see you again." I crossed my hands over my chest and glared down at my feet.

"I doubt it." Soda lifted my chin and quickly brushed his lips against mine.

"Valerie!" I jerked away at Sherri's screech and jumped off the haystack, feeling drunk from the over dose of Soda's lips against mine. Sherri grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the stables, yelling up a storm. But I didn't care.

The most gorgeous boy that walked the Earth kissed me; not once, but twice. And that was all that flowed in my mind at that precise moment.


	6. Outsider

**Oh my…can it be? Could it actually be possible? Yes! We have finally updated!!! Strap kiddies, this can get graphic.**

The ride home was terrible. It seemed that Sheri got out all of the building anger against me since the moment I was conceived. But I didn't even listen. I was to busy thinking about the scene in the stable. Yes, Soda had kissed me, and yes I was thrilled, but what I couldn't help noticing was Ponyboy. From the moment he walked into that confined area he was staring at me. You would think that he would be shocked by the sight before his eyes, but he just stood there, staring. I could even sense him watching me as I left. He made me feel queasy and awkward inside when he looked at me, probably because I was petrified that he had found out about the "threat".

The next couple weeks were relatively normal. Besides these things: 1. I couldn't sleep because at every little noise I would turn to the window waiting to see Soda's face. 2. My friends hardly talked to me, obviously the news had gotten around that I had stood up the hottest guy in my class. And 3. I didn't see eye or ear of Soda.

Sheri started to take me home in her car everyday. She did not want me walking because she was obviously worried that I would go to the gas station. We didn't talk in the car though. We had hardly spoken at all since the incident. As days went on, I began to return to one of those routine schedules. I wanted things to be normal again, but I knew that there was no turning back now. He had kissed me. He cared about me. He wants to be with me. These are the things I told myself throughout these lonesome days. And finally, what I had secretly been waiting for…happened.

"Valarie Valance, you are needed in the principal's office according to this note," Mrs. Thompson spoke in an even tone.

"Alright," I responded. I stood up and got the books off of my desk. I put them inside my backpack and walked out of the classroom. When I approached the office I was about to knock on the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice,

"Can I see your hallpass?" And before I could respond the stranger had spun me around and was attempting to play tonsil hockey with me when I stubbornly pulled away,

"What the he-" I stopped, staring into Sodapop's eyes. I screamed subconsciously with excitement and he cupped his hands around my face. He pulled me close to him and forcefully pressed his face against mine.

"Oh, Soda," I said, removing my backpack. He began to unbutton my sweater which was over my white blouse. As I pushed him against the lockers and began sliding him down toward the floor, still refusing to take a breath, the bell rang.

He quickly stood up and I reached for my sweater.

"The principal." I said, "That's pretty clever for a greaser." He grinned. He pulled me in for one more kiss before he evacuated the building.

"Well. At least you weren't caught this time," I jumped at the sound of Ponyboy's voice. He was standing right behind me. I just looked at him. Then suddenly, I felt ashamed that Pony had seen what had just happened.

"Ummmm, I,I," I stuttered.

"Hey," He said, putting his finger in the position to say "shhhh!" over my lips. "Look, I am not going to tell anyone. I am just as scared of Sheri as you are." I grinned.

"Well, I really should be going, Sheri is probably waiting for me."

"Na, I heard her asking one of you friends if she could give you a ride. Sheri is going to hang with her boyfriend or somthin. But, you know since you and your friends aren 't really talking anymore, I've noticed, um, I thought that I could give you a ride. I have my permit, you know."

"Ya, sure" I responded.

When we got into the car, I took notice to how Ponyboy made sure everything was perfect before he put it into ignition. Then as the car smoothly rolled on the dirt street, I really looked at Ponyboy Curtis, for the first time. He looked so innocent, so frail. I suddenly noticed myself staring because he looked over at me and smiled. I got that awkward, queezy feeling in my stomach. I looked away. I could't help but noticing his smile. Earlier in the Hall, Soda had grinned at me, but it wasn't his usual carefree grin. He looked devious and dangerous but I felt so safe in his arms. Pony's smile was soft and cute, like a puppy dog. Like instead of protecting others, he needed someone to protect him.

I got out of the car and thanked him. I immediately went upstairs and went to bed. That night, I had dreams of a boys eyes.20They were soft and lovely. I didn't no who's they were, but they also made me feel that awkward feeling inside, but for some reason I liked it, because it was only a dream. Now it was obvious. Ponyboy's words kept running through my head, "But since you and your friends aren't talking". It was true. I was no longer the soc who could gossip mindlessly for hours. Now I was real. Now I was different. Now I was, what I had so long tried not to be, I Was an Outsider.


End file.
